Believing In Rainbows
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Read to find out.
1. Jarod

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: In the prequel of Star Wars Obi Won thought that Anakin was the chosen one to bring balance to the force, but it was not him it was his children. I am going to work off of that and that it was Jarod that is the chosen one to bring down the Centre. It is not Jarod, but his children that bring down the Centre.

Believing in Rainbows.

By: 24

Jarod sat there in another lair that was his for only a short time. He hated the game of I run and she chases, but that was how it was. He could not change it even if he tried. He was getting tired of pretend after pretend, moving from one place to another and never having his family around him. He wanted stability something that he had never had before. He wanted to stay in one place without the fear of someone might find him and take him back to the Centre.

He thought back when Miss Parker and he were on the Island and the near kiss. Would Miss Parker would have let him kiss her, or would she have gone back to the Centre's hunter. He knew that she wasn't who she pretended to be. Under all the tough exterior was the little girl she once was. She had put up the walls because of so much disappointment in her life, so she would never be hurt again. She lowered those walls just for an instant before Ocee walked in on them.

He loved her and always had loved her ever since he saw her in the sim lab. She was so beautiful when she walked up to him and she still was.

He turned to his computer when it stated that he had mail. He quickly got up and checked it. In the mail there was a small note and a link and also some pictures.

_Jarod,_

_Info and pictures for you. _

_CJ_

He looked at the pictures and wondered who these two children were. There were three pictures of the boys. In two of them they were in the sim lab at different times and one of them was both of them doing a sim together. He quickly clicked on the link and started reading.

How could they do this? He thought to himself. How could they do this to us? He would have to take this information to Miss Parker because she needed to know what was happening. He quickly saved it on a disk and started packing. He was going to Blue Cove today. His pretend would have to wait he had more important matters right now.

TBC


	2. Miss Parker

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Believing In Rainbows

By: 24

She drove home from another day of trying to track down the ever-elusive pretender. She hated that she had to chase after him and she never got to bring him back to the Centre. She remembered once when she captured him, but he quickly got away again. She hated the game of I chase and he runs, but that was how it was played.

She let herself in the house and knew immediately that there was someone inside it. She drew her gun and announced her presence.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A very familiar voice said from the shadows.

"Jarod, what are you doing here? Hands up where I can see them and walk towards me."

"Miss Parker, I have information for you. I couldn't call because this is too important. Please just hear me out."

"Why should I hear what you have to say?"

"Because it's about you and it has something to do with me too."

"What is it?"

"Let me set up the computer and I'll show you."

"Fine."

She couldn't believe that she was letting him do this. She let him into her house and wasn't planning on taking him back. She watched as he stepped out of the shadows with the laptop in his hands. He set it up in the kitchen table and they waited for it to boot up.

"What is it this time, Jarod?"

"You'll see." Was all he said.

He found the file and then let it load. He gestured for her to sit down and read the file and look at the pictures.

"How could they do that to me? To us? How could the Centre do this?"

"The same people who made a clone of me? The same people who kidnapped a boy in the middle of the night and locked him up for years. You mean those people? I should have expected this, but I never dreamed that it would happen."

"I'm asking you if you are going to take the turning point I asked you about in the limo? I'm taking the two boys and you'll never see us again. If you want you can go with us, but if not."

TBC


	3. The Boys

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Believing in Rainbows

By: 24

The two boys stood as the man told them what the sim was about. They were going to do an autopsy today and they would figure out why the man died.

Adam hated doing this type of sim because he felt like that the person would get up from the table. He knew that it was not possible because he was dead, but that was how he felt. He wondered if Jason felt the same way.

While the man turned his back on the two boys to get the folders the two of them talked.

"Do you know if you have any family?" Jason asked. Not knowing that he asked the same question as his father.

"No."

Jason looked at the boy. He looked like he might be younger than he was, but since this was the Centre and they didn't tell you how old they were. He would never know if Adam was younger than he was.

Later that day when they were in the cells and they were sleeping Angelo watched over them. Soon boys, soon. He whispered to himself. He scurried away before they would wake up and find him there. He had sent the necessary information to his friend and knew that he would do whatever it takes to take them away from the Centre. He hoped that the daughter would help.

TBC


	4. The Rescue

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Believing in Rainbows

By: 24

Jarod lowered himself into the vent that would take him to his children. He couldn't believe that he had two boys. One was a dark haired boy with brown eyes who was fourteen years old and was named Jason and the other had dark hair and blue eyes just like his mother and he was twelve years old.

The boys could hear something in the vents, but didn't know what it was. They had just gotten back from doing a sim and were once again locked up.

Jarod kicked open the vent and lowered himself in the room. He looked over his oldest son and smiled.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jarod and I'm here to get you out of here."

"Why should I go with you?"

"Because we are family. I am your father and I am getting you out of here."

"You're my father?"

"Did they ever let you look in a mirror?"

"Yes."

"Do you see any resemblance to me?"

"A little."

"Adam the little boy that you did the sim with is your younger brother. He has the same eyes as your mother does and you have my eyes."

He stared in disbelief and then nodded his head. Somehow I believe that you are my father and Adam is my brother. It's kind of like I knew.

Jarod smiled at his son and hoisted him up into the vent and then he made his way towards the other room where he kicked the vent in again.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Come on Adam. We need to go." Jason said as he poked his head in.

"Why?"

"Jarod's our father and I'm your brother."

"You are?"

"Yes, come on Adam we're leaving the Centre."

Jarod hoisted Adam up into the vent and they made their way towards the top, but before they could do that there was someone ahead of them. The two boys stopped, but Jarod knew who it was.

"Thank you Angelo for everything."

"Your welcome friend."

"Come with us."

"No. Have work to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Be safe."

"Thank you Angelo."

Jarod hugged his friend and made his way out the vent. He pulled the boys up and and put the top back on. They quickly made their way to the Jeep that was waiting for them.

"In you go boys."

Jarod got into the passenger side and Miss Parker drove off.

"Adam and Jason this is your mother Miss Parker. Miss Parker, Jason and Adam."

"Hello boys."

"You're Miss Parker? You're the chairman's daughter?"

"How did you know that Jason?"

"We saw Mr. Parker once in one of our Sims. He was talking to Simon and he said something about you. After he left I asked who he was and Simon said he's the chairman of the Centre."

"You're not going to take us back to the Centre are you?"

"No, Adam I'm not. I'm your mother and I wouldn't do that to both of you."

On the way to their safe house Jarod told them that he was kidnapped as a child and was inside the Centre for a long time. He told them that he has a clone and that Miss Parker and he share a brother. Miss Parker told them about her mother.

TBC


	5. The End

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Believing in Rainbows

By: 24

They sat by the beachside and watched as the boys ran into the water. They boys knew how to swim by Jarod taking them to the Y. He told the boys that he had learned how to swim when he was a grown man and they didn't have to be embarrassed just because they didn't know how to swim, so they learned and they were glad.

The boys had indeed taken down the Centre with both of the little genius's there was no limit in what they could do. Jarod was amazed at what they found and they knew where to find it. He had never known that there was all this stuff to be read and he had looked, but he couldn't find anything like this.

The boys had even found Major Charles, Jeremy, Emily and Margaret. They sat with them and watched the boys play with their Uncle Jeremy. Ethan found them by his mother telling them where they were. He explained why he had to leave so suddenly.

Sydney was back with Michelle and Nicholas. Nicholas finally got to Thank Jarod for what he did and he knew who he was.

Jarod and Miss Parker were married. They got married shortly after Jarod's family was reunited. Sydney, Broots and Debbie were there. The boys had made sure that there was no evidence of Sydney, Jarod, Miss Parker, Broots and Debbie was in the mainframe of the Centre.

Debbie and Jeremy were getting along great. They had been dating for about a month now and they were in love. Jeremy asked for her hand in marriage and she said yes.

Suddenly a Rainbow shot out of the sky. They all gasped at how pretty it was.

"Did you know that if you follow a Rainbow you would get a pot of gold?" Asked Major Charles.

Jarod smiled and looked at those around him. "We already found the pot of gold, Dad." He looked around again and Major Charles looked around and nodded "We sure did, son. We sure did. Only because we believed in Rainbows."

The End.


End file.
